


A Sweet Blossom

by ReaperSakuraba



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I haven't wrote in years but here we are back at it again at Krispy Kreme, Shy Primrose, Wholesome, brief mention of Prim's story so spoilers I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperSakuraba/pseuds/ReaperSakuraba
Summary: Primrose tries to come to terms with feelings for a certain huntress and get a gift worthy of showing her appreciation, all the while getting help from unexpected places.
Relationships: Primrose Azelhart/H'aanit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Octopath Femslash Week 2020





	A Sweet Blossom

"Did I sayen something funny?"

"How angry you're getting on my behalf… it's quite charming, really."

"Why sholde I not? We aren comrades… nay, friends."

"… Friends. Yes… I suppose we are."

"Say, H'aanit…? Once you've rescued your master, perhaps we could go traveling together."

"Hm? Why the sudden invitation?"

"Oh I don't know. I just think we'd be good partners. Besides, if we were together… Well, I could protect you."

Protect her.

Those two conversations have been on repeat in Primrose's head ever since they've occurred, lurking, filling her head at every moment possible.

The calm yet gallant huntress was the only person she could be fully honest with since her journey to clip the Crows began, and the only one she can't put on an act for without it breaking down immediately. Even Ophilia, whose genuine sincerity was as bright and pure as the ember she carried, couldn't even tear her guard down as much as she could.

There was something about her that set her apart from the rest of her myriad travelling companions that drew her in like a moth to a flame. Between her verdant eyes, her strong frame, her long-yet-messily braided cream hair that accentuates her feather earrings, a warm smile that reminded her of a departed friend, and a genuine heart that earned the lifelong trust of a beautiful snow leopard, Primrose had reached a simple conclusion some time ago.

She had fallen for the huntress, and she had fallen for her hard.

The group was on their way to Grandport for the Merchant's Fair, which was her ally Tressa's ultimate goal. While the group kept up the banter to pass the time, Primrose was still lost in her repeating thoughts.

"Hm? Dost thou not mean I coulde protecten thee?"

That response. That one simple response. Of course H'aanit could protect her, there was no question about it (she wouldn't have minded it anyway). But she wants to return the favor, tenfold. H'aanit was there for her when she pierced Simeon's heart, the shoulder she cried on after finally avenging her father.

Her father…

Geoffrey would have loved to meet H'aanit, Yusufa as well. Prim's eyes fell to her dagger strapped to her ankle, and stopped for a brief moment to unsheathe it. Faith shall be your shield, the words emblazoned on the once-bloodied blade, the Azelhart crest glistening in the midday sun.

"Aren thee alright?"

These words jerked Primrose back into reality to notice she had fallen behind the group a bit.

"Yeah. Just… can't believe it's done," she said in a low voice.

"Aye," the huntress nodded. "That Simeon doth had it coming. But fret not, for it is over. You can resten easy now."

Her S'warkii accent makes H'aanit a bit of an odd one when speaking compared to the rest of the group, but Primrose can't help but find it cute and part of her charm. "Mhmm," she nodded. "I'm fine though. Really. Let's catch up with the others. Sorry for worrying you."

Roughly half an hour of travel and chatter was interrupted upon seeing the outskirts of Grandport.

"There it is!" yelled an enthusiastic Tressa. "Grandport, the city where any merchant worth their salt strive to make it big."

"A thief's playground…" muttered an inquisitive Therion, who was shot with an angry pout from the merchant. "What? I'm a thief. It's part of the job description."

"Thank goodness, I could go use a good ol' cup of wine right about now," said a mouth-watering apothecary.

"Easy there Alfyn," the response came from the tallest member of the group, and also a very humble voice of reason amongst the group of eccentric travelers. "We haven't even gotten there yet, let alone situated a place to rest there yet."

"Did you have to remind me?" he sighed. "Shucks, well, I guess I could check around and see if there's anyone sick that needs patching up from a local apothecary. You have the leaves Cyrus?"

"Indeed, I do," the scholar said while holding up a pouch. He sniffed the sea-breeze air and sighed deeply. "Ah Grandport, the finest and largest city of the Coastlands in Orsterra, and the meeting grounds for merchants far and wide. Did you know that Grandport was founded way back during-"

"RACE YA! LAST ONE THERE HAS TO BUY DINNER!" shouted an excited Tressa who immediately made a mad dash straight towards the city outskirts, with an equally as peppy Alfyn hot on her heels. The two raced off into the horizon, while a faint "Catch me if you can" could be heard echoing across the coastland.

"Oh boy," Ophilia sighed. "There they go again. We may want to go after them."

"Do as you please," Therion said, "but I'm not wasting my breath."

Olberic sighed, grabbing Therion by the scarf and dragging him alongside Ophilia and himself, with Cyrus following them muttering, "Why does everyone leave right as I get to the interesting bits of trivia…"

All that was left was Primrose and H'aanit.

"I shalle thinken upon it."

"I hope you will."

"I have reacheth a decision, Primrose."

"Hm?" Primrose mused beneath her breath. "About the offer?"

"Aye." Primrose could feel her heart trying to claw its way out of her chest in anticipation. "When this journey doth finally endeth, I think I shalle accompany you. See the world. It woulde doeth me wonders."

Primrose had to fight off the urge to squeal in delight. She was so used to being in control of everything, from her emotions to her presence on the stage to the very steps she uses in her dance. But she felt no urge to be in control around H'aanit. It was reassuring, all the moreso that she agreed to her offer. And yet…

"Come," said the huntress, interrupting the dancer's train of thought, "letten us rejoin with the others, lest we get left out of a place to board. Come on, Linde." She called to a snow leopard that had stayed back to hunt its lunch, who happily perked up and strutted to her owner's side purring, as the two proceeded to jog to catch up with their comrades.

*** 

Primrose was eating her lunch at the inn, but she was not in the mood for a meal. She kept twirling around her utensil, pushing her food from one end of the plate to the other, struggling to find the reason why H'aanit's agreement to their journey wasn't enough. She felt like she hadn't shown how much gratitude she felt to the agreement. The problem was..

"Hey Prim, is something wrong?"

Primrose looked up from her food to see the cleric beginning to take a seat with her, placing the ember for her Kindling down at her feet. "Oh, hi Ophilia."

"What's the matter?" She gazed at Prim with worried eyes, eyes of a naturally concerned friend, and someone who genuinely wants the best for everyone around her.

"It's nothing. Really."

"Your eyes tell a different story," she said with inquisition.

"Oh really?" Prim scoffed. "What story are my eyes telling differently?"

"How do I put it…" Ophilia bit her lip and thought for a brief moment. "Longing."

"Excuse me?"

"Maybe even a hint of coyness?"

Primrose could slowly feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Was she that easy to read now?

"Well," Primrose started, "I wouldn't go as far to say coyness, but I have taken a liking to travelling with you lot. So much so that I asked H'aanit back in Marsalim if she would continue journeying even after we've all squared away our goals, to which she agreed."

"Oh that sounds lovely! You two would be great partners!"

Prim could definitely feel the red in her cheeks now at those words. "P-partners? No, no, I wouldn't go that far… just… companions…"

"Prim, aren't you lonely?"

The question was simple, and yet it was sharp enough to cut Prim out of her shyness. "Am I lonely?"

"Mhm." The cleric nodded. "You lost your father so long ago, and you've endured so many hardships by yourself that it makes sense why you always wore a brave face. Your past is unfortunately filled with sadness and grief, but you're not alone anymore Prim. We're all here for you. I bet H'aanit wouldn't have agreed to not going right back home to accompany her master if she didn't think of you highly in some way."

The cleric's words brought the flood of red back to her cheeks, and for the first time since she was a young girl, she didn't mind showing emotion. "I-I suppose you're right."

"Are you still apprehensive about it?" Ophilia pressed on. "Or is something… else, bothering you about it?"

"I…" Primrose gulped, embarrassed from how much self-control she's lost now. Her face was surely red as a beat. "I guess I feel like I haven't shown enough appreciation to H'aanit for taking up the offer."

"Oh, like you didn't thank her enough?"

The dancer picked up on this as a cue to quickly take control back of the situation. "Yes, exactly. I feel like a simple 'Thank you' doesn't suffice. After all, she is going out of her way to journey much longer than she anticipated. I think a simple gift ought to convey it better than words."

"Get her a gift."

Primrose nearly choked on her drink. "A-a gift?"

"Yeah!" she could see the twinkle in Ophilia's eyes at the idea. "It's the most simple way to show you're appreciative of someone that way."

The two put their plates and proceeded outside, the afternoon sun making the coast glisten brilliantly. The air was humid and smelled of seasalt, but it was balanced out by the cool sea breeze.

"What would a huntress even like?" Primrose exclaimed, and immediately shot looks around to ensure there were no prying ears.

Ophilia pondered the thought briefly. "Well, if it's from you, I'm sure she'll be happy with anyone you give her." She points down to a marketplace further down, separate from the fair being set up. "You could try your hand there. It doesn't have to be anything over-the-top. I've done gifts for Lianna and Father all the time. It's the thought the counts."

Primrose eyes narrowed towards the marketplace. Merchants and buyers alike were exchanging news, chatting, and having the occasional haggle over various goods and products. Not the options she would've liked, but that part could be her Azelhart pride talking. "Alright. I'll see if I can manage something. Thank you Ophilia."

Primrose took off towards the market when she heard the cleric's voice calling out to her. "Hey Primrose?" She turned to see a smiling cleric. "Best of luck. I’m rooting for you," she winked, before turning around and taking off in the opposite direction.

Her face was hot. "Am I really that easy to read now?"

***

Despite many stores holding jewelry, accessories, and even sweets, Primrose still found it quite hard to reach a decision. Nothing really screamed H'aanit to her, even if Ophilia's words were true about her being fond of anything she would choose. She wanted a lot of thought put into it, something with a strong meaning and purpose. It's no doubt the same approach her father did when trying to court her mother-

Prim stopped and buried her face in her hands. "GOD I'm a wreck."

"Is something the matter, lass?"

She looked up from her hands to see a gruff old man navigating a wagon filled with flowers, no doubt planning to auction them off at the Merchant's Fair. He had a gruffy and roughly cut white beard, and his hands were calloused from garden work, which was made evident by the exotic flowers he was carrying, his green hat worn and battered from travel.

"Oh nothing."

"Really, lass? Your face tells otherwise?"  
"Why is everyone saying that? My face does not-"

"Aye, aye, settle down, lass. Merely an observation no doubt. You just look troubled is all." He gave out a hearty chuckle, stroking his beard before refocusing his eyes on Primrose. "What's your name, dear?"

Her eyes narrowed at the question, before responding matter-of-factly. "Primrose. Primrose Azelhart."

The merchant hummed under his breath. "Whatcha looking for in particular, Primrose? Birthday gift for a loved one?"

Prim tried her best to hold her emotions back, but the cracks have finally become too much to hold together. She sighed deeply. "Yes, yes I’m looking for a gift for someone I’m in love with."

"Now was that so hard, lass?" the old merchant chuckled, which resulted in a stern glare from the desert dancer. "Anyways, I know I'm just a simple flower merchant, but perhaps I could be of some use to ye, lass? Flowers are nature's language of love. Describe them for me. I can see if I got something that works."

"What, like what she looks like?" Primrose inquired.

"Not quite. Like what specifically is it about them that you love? What traits made you fall for them to begin."

Another simple question, and yet once again Prim found herself struggling to find the words to answer. "I-I don't really know where to begin with her."

"Hmm," the merchant grabbed his chin, thinking hard. "Well, then just start describing the little things. The big things will come out naturally. Just describe the lass herself, and then start with the specifics. It will come out slowly, but naturally, like syrup from a tree."

"How can you be so sure?" Prim raised an eyebrow, to which she was given another chuckle in response.

"I've been in this business for 70 years lass. I'm a master of my craft. I wouldn't come here every year if that weren't such a case. The best answers and feelings you can get are from the heart, and my duty as a flower merchant is to do business with said heart. It's part of the trade. Now go on, tell me about the lucky gal."

Primrose wanted to object, but instead found herself wanting to indulge in the merchant's request, more for her own sake than anything. She couldn't restrain how she felt anymore, the feelings she had for the woodland huntress clawing their way out of her mouth, wanting to be shared with the world.

"Well, she's very pretty and strong, and yet also gentle and good at her craft. She's got a fondness for animals and nature, especially her snow leopard. She is a big-hearted protector, and is a great cook, especially with her sweets, and is very selfless for our group. Her eyes are something you can get lost in for hours, and she smells like fresh pine. But most of all, she is the only person that has ever…"

Primrose stopped her ramblings, realizing she almost let slip the trait she had been holding herself back from openly admitting. The merchant raised an eyebrow. 

"Only person that has ever what, lass?" The dancer frantically tried to think of a different way to word what she wanted to say, if not outright avoid it, but he insisted. "You may as well just come out and say it."

Prim inhaled deeply before giving in. "She… she's the only person that has ever made me feel safe. Ever since my father died, I've been alone. Endured so much, and not so much as showed a hint of what I felt in the face of anyone. She has a way to just… tear it all down. I feel relaxed. I feel alive. She's been there with me since my journey first started, and saw it to its end. I feel genuinely safe with her. I feel happy. For the first time in my life, I feel genuinely happy, and it terrifies."

Primrose could feel the weight clutching at her chest ease up a tiny bit, but it was still far from gone. After all, she only managed to say it to a passerby. The merchant stroked his beard for several minutes, contemplating, before reaching into the back of his wagon. He pulled out a batch of purple flowers tinged with white in the center of them.

"'Ere lass, I think these are the perfect ones for ye," he said with a hearty smile.

Primrose took the flowers in her hands, the hues radiating vibrantly in the Coastland sunlight. They smelled heavenly. "What are these?"

"That my dear lass, is a phlox. My most prized flower batch. A rare sight in Orsterra, but a beauty to the core. A strong blossom that survives the heat as well as the harsh cold of winter, and still manages to be as sweet as the seasonal ones. They usually are meant to show harmony and pleasant dreams. But most of all, it represents a good partnership, something you and that dear lass seem to have. I guarantee you that flower will say exactly how you feel easily."

Primrose held the flowers to her heart, taking them in. Harmony. Sweet dreams. Good partnership. A soft smile crept its way onto her face; yes, this most certainly described H'aanit. Her excitement lasted until a sudden thought interrupted her drifting mind. "How much?"

The merchant laughed once more. He seemed to be getting enjoyment out of all this. "Not a lead, lass."

"But didn't you say this was your prized batch?"

"Aye, I did."

"So what gives?"

The merchant looked away, and Prim noticed a tinge of sadness creeping into his old eyes. "You remind me much of my dear Mercedes. Bless her soul." He turned to see the dancer's quizzical look before continuing. "She used to be much like ye', endured a lot, much more than one should in their lives. She never let it show, but like you lass, she ended up finding someone who could tear down those walls, make her feel loved and accepted." He turned to look Primrose directly in her eyes. "And it seems you found yourself yours as well, at last. And I'll be damned if I don't help out after finding that out. It'd be what she'd want me to do, as well."

Primrose felt a tinge of sadness for him, and for a split second, was reminded of her father through him. Perhaps this was a sign from him, a chance even. A chance for her to finally be happy after everything. A tear managed to slip it's way down Prim's cheeks. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Any time, miss Primrose. Now go get the lass. I'm sure she'll be pleased." Primrose nodded and took off, heading towards the unknowing huntress. The merchant watched her take off until she was all the way out of his sight. "Aye, there was no mistaking it. That is definitely Geoffrey's blood, through and through." He looked up to the sky, a soft and reminiscing smile on his face. "You raised a fine lass, old friend. I think you can rest easy now. I think she found someone she can be happy with." He pulled out an old photo, one of an elegantly dressed woman, smiling compassionately to the front. "You'd do the same too, as well, Mercedes, eh, if you were still here?"

***

Primrose had found H'aanit standing alone, taking in the sea and the view of Grandport at sunset from one of the higher levels. Her hair was blowing softly in the wind, and she had noticed the huntress had undone the braid in her hair, causing it to go wild. And yet, her charm remained intact, even with all the knots and tangles. Her eyes now shined as brilliant as emeralds in the sun kissed light.

"Hello Primrose."

The dancer could feel her heart beat ever so fast. For once she had no plan, no course of action. She was just "going with the flow" as Tressa would say. Her usual calm and elegant composure fitting for a dancer was now replaced by that of a shy, nervous, lovestruck woman standing next to the one she had gained feelings for. "Hello, my dear H'aanit," she managed.

The huntress chuckled. "Why is thou so formal? It is just I, afteren all."

"Well, why would one not be formal around such a lovely individual such as yourself?" Her ultimate goal was to regain her composure before the end of this.

H'aanit's cheeks flushed a shade of scarlet. She brushed her undone hair behind her ear, her feather earing reflecting the warm hues from the late afternoon light. "Aren thou being a tease again to me?"

"Maaaaaaybe," she smirked. A great start already, and now it was time to slowly break the ice further. She leaned against the allan block wall. "So, any suggestions on where we plan to go after this is all said and done?"

H'aanit pursed her lip. "Nay, I haven't given it much thought." She traced invisible lines with her finger in the wall, thinking. "Perhaps I would like to visiten S'warkii first. Check up on the youth. Leten them play with Linde after not seeing her for so long."

Prim couldn't help but smile. "That sounds wonderful."

"Aye," the huntress nodded. She turned to look back at her companion, her exotic golden jewelry giving the impression of a bright light around her. She sniffed the air and noticed it was rose-scented. "Is that… perfume I smell?"

"I always make sure to be at my best, even when in public."

"Even so, it is only me. There is no reason to goen that far. That is, unless you are tryen to use your alluring charms on me?"

Prim's face turned cherry red. "O-of course not!"

"Aren thou sure? Because Ophilia doth told me otherwise."

"She what?!"

"Aha, so thou was trying to charm me."

Prim's outrage immediately dissipated and was filled with embarrassment. She buried her face in her hands. "God I've gotten terrible at this."

A genuine chuckle came from the huntress in response, but the dancer couldn't bring herself to look her in the face. It wasn't until she felt a strong yet soft hand grab her wrist, gently uncovering her face. She looked up to see H'aanit flash her a smile that sent her heart racing before being asked, for the third time that day, a genuinely simple question. And once again, for also a third time, it was also a hard one to overcome and answer. "Primrose, does thou wish to tellen me something?"

Well, Primrose thought, now or never, I suppose. She shut her eyes and immediately brought the batch of phloxes to H'aanit's face before turning her face away. "These are for you. As a thank you for accepting the offer of traveling." The huntress took the flowers, which were now a very warm and bright shade of violet in the sunlight, with the white centers giving it a slightly cooler touch to the aesthetic of them. 

A smile formed on the woodland beauty's face. "Ah, a phlox. Tis a rare flower indeed. Ones said to be given to people with a genuine relationship, liken us."

Primrose turned her head at these words. "Primrose, does thou have feelings for me?" she asked.

There was no point in containing the truth any longer, especially now. The dancer crossed her arms. "I… might… have… some sort of feelings for you." H'aanit raised an eyebrow in response. The dancer sighed. "Okay fine, I do. I really like you H'aanit. A lot. And for quite some time."

"Why me? What seteth me apart from others of our traveling pack?"

"Well, you've been there from the beginning when my journey truly took off, from taking down Helgenish to finally avenging my father when I slayed Simeon, you were the shoulder I cried on after visiting his grave. You have genuine compassion and care for all forms of life around you, and I find that cute." She recalled what she admitted to the merchant. "And… you are the first person I feel genuinely safe with. I can relax with you. You see right through me, and I don't need to don a mask to hide what I truly feel around you. I-" Primrose gulped. She could feel the heat, the words trying to escape her mouth, and it was no use holding them back from being spoken any more. "I love you, H'aanit."

H'aanit was quiet at the confession at first, her cheeks turning a shade of pink. Primrose looked down coyly before feeling a hand reach her chin. She looked up and was greeted with the S'warkii's lips touching hers gently. Prim's mind raced, from shock to panic to eventual bliss, and fell into the kiss back. She took a step closer to lessen the distance between the two. It felt as if an eternity had passed before it broke, both staring into the other's eyes before finally breaking into a giggling fit.

"So I take it that's a yes?" Primrose asked.

H'aanit nodded. "Aye."  
Prim fell into H'aanit's frame, and both turned to watch the sun set on the horizon of Grandport. The two stood there, taking the first of many moments together in, before the silence being finally broken.

"We should returneth to the others," H'aanit said. "Supper time is surely upon the others' minds by now."

Primrose nodded. "Yeah. I have to have a little talk with a certain Flamebearer while we're at it."

The two laughed and walked back to the inn, arm-in-arm, ready for a different journey for the two of them. One that would last long into their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this kind of general scenario for quite some time, I just never decided on what characters I wanted to use for them. And then I played Octopath Traveler and fell in love with these characters. 
> 
> I know a lot of H'aanrose fics have H'aanit being the awkward one with relationships and Prim usually having the confidence to lead and guide her through it, but I thought "What if the roles were reversed and Prim was the shy one and H'aanit was the more composed one?" And then this came about. It wasn't easy, but I was determined to see it through to the end.
> 
> I haven't actively wrote in three years, and this is the result of several late nights with little sleep in between trying to get this story out while juggling work. This fic is no doubt probably rough in some areas, but I hope this is the start of my getting back into the groove of things, and if it comes to it, I can revisit this fic and fine tune it a lot.
> 
> That being said, I am rather content with how it turned out, and I hope you all enjoyed my first actual fic to AO3. Won't be stopping anytime soon now.


End file.
